Good Bye, Yumi chan
by Seth Turtle
Summary: Yumi and Ami are just starting out in Japan, but Yumi doesn't want to share the spotlight. She'll do anything to get rid of this other girl!


_Ami and I first met at a recording studio. Kaz scammed some guys at Sony into letting him pick out three singers from a crop of hopefuls who applied for the label and turn them into 'the next big thing'. He picked two because he's cheap. He figured he could get a bigger cut if he had fewer singers. He never was very management savvy, but he got by, and so did we._

_I remember thinking that Ami was so different from any Osaka girl I'd ever met. She seemed so gentle. I imagined her demo being something out of a children's puppet show with cute animals singing about flowers and sunshine. I was scowling as usual, but she smiled at me like I was a little baby, fresh from a nap. She looked so happy to see me, and I kept on thinking "They paired me with her?"_

_"Yoshimura Yumi," Kaz started. "Meet Onuki Ami."_

_"Konnichiwa," Ami said, bowing politely. "Let's have fun together, Yoshimura-san."_

_I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to make of her. Was she really that cheerful? How sickening._

_"Call me Ami-chan," she said. She batted her eyes, her face dripping with innocence. Kaz had that look of a man who just found a pot of gold and would break into maniacal laughter at any moment. He saw the next Laurel and Hardy in us._

_I never got a chance to call her Onuki-san. I wasn't going to buy into her super-fun-happy-friendship crap. I knew that rock stars were a dime a dozen in Japan, but I dreamed of being a solo rock goddess. I planned to show Kaz who the real talent was, so he'd ditch Ami after a few short weeks. I didn't want anything to do with her._

_So she called me Yoshimura for weeks, until that day in September._

**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi**

"Good Bye, Yumi-chan"

(September 1995)

Music video director Al Hits spoke monotonously into his blow horn. "Alright Yumi, here's the scene. You're in the abandoned house, surrounded by cops here to bring you to justice. They start shooting, and that's when your riff on the Gibson deflects all the bullets and warps the shot. But, I still need you to look hot."

Yumi submitted to the touch-ups of the set's head Make-up Artist. Black mascara decorated her eyes as always with spikes, and the artist added highlights to her lips and cheeks to make all the right areas shine in the shadows of the dark set, like something out of Dracula's castle. It was exactly the set Yumi wanted though for her first solo.

Well, it wasn't a solo yet. She still had some loose ends to tie up.

"So when's the other girl gonna get here?" the director asked.

Yumi smirked. "You know how the new ones are. Never on time. They expect the world to wait for them."

Kaz paced back and forth, ripping out what little of his hair was left. "Where _is_ she? I told her to be here at six A.M. sharp!"

That was a lie. He asked Yumi to tell her the time while he was rushing out the door of the Sony office. Yumi gave her a _slightly_ skewed time. Maybe three or four hours off.

She didn't tell her the right studio address either. She wouldn't find this place in a million years. Heh-heh-heh…

"Kon-nichi-WA!" Ami rushed in, breathing heavily. Yumi's mouth fell open in surprise.

_There's no way!_

"I'm sorry for being late! I must've written down the wrong address." Ami dropped her pretty Hello Kitty pack next to Yumi's trash bag holding her after-shoot clothes. Ami was already in uniform. Her and Yumi were dressed in rags to look like criminals on the run, like some kind of dark side Thelma and Louise. Even in rags, Ami looked so pretty and innocent. Yumi actually looked scary and poor. The scowl said it all. A frown summed up all the blood, sweat, and tears she put into living. A sweet smile told everyone your life was easy. She probably had a rich uncle that got her in here. Cute little Ami irritated Yumi more and more.

"Let's finish this up, ladies," the director muttered, his horn screeching. "Asia no Junshin, "Great Escape" climax, first real take in five minutes people. Ten takes is all I'm giving."

"I paid you for a hundred!" Kaz complained.

The director stomped by him to catch a quick smoke. "Three hours of dead set time. Be glad I'm giving you _any_ takes, old man."

Kaz murmured a Japanese insult that is best left untranslated. He turned to his clients. "Okay girls, let's do it. Does everybody remember their lines?"

"Yes." Nonchalant Yumi was as 'energetic' as always.

"Oh, my first real gig!" Ami cheered as she took her place in the scene and let her face be dolled up just right. "I can't _wait_ to see our first video when it's all done! How 'bout you, Yoshimura?"

"Ecstatic."

"It'll take a while," Kaz warned. He checked his pocketbook and tsked. "A _long_ time if our budget stays this low."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now girls." Kaz laid down the law. "Follow the cues, don't get too fancy. No funny stuff."

"Hai!" Ami cheered.

Yumi smiled wickedly. "Sure thing Kaz. No funny stuff." She wouldn't want _anything _funny to happen, unless it was Ami doing the funny stuff. Something like that could get her fired.

"Places everyone!" the director shouted. Stage hands and props slid to their proper places, and the singers readied for their lip-sync performance. They'd already recorded Kaz's favorite rendition of their not-yet-released debut to serve as playback. It was expected to be a hit. And Yumi planned on being the sole recipient of that hit status.

"Playback!" They cranked the song up to the eleventh setting, and the singers lipped the song as the camera slowly went on its path.

_pekin, berurin, daburin, riberia!_

_taba ni natte wa ni natte!_

The director watched the camera carefully. "Cue Onuki!"

The camera floated past Ami's face as she banged away at the drums. She gave the camera a sassy wink without breaking pace. They caught her good side, and then her better side on the way to the rocker taking point.

_iran, afugan, kiksete bararaika!_

_(pekin, berurin, daburin, riberia! iran, afugan, kiksete bararaika!)_

"Cue Yoshimura!"

Yumi already had on her bad girl face, and she was the kind of bad girl who didn't waste effort to look good. It came naturally. Her glare struck the camera hard, almost as hard as her music.

_bijin ariran gamaran razania!_

_mausu datte ki- ni natte!_

_kibun irebun akusesu tamesou ka!_

"Ready the wind machine!" Workers flipped switches and pulled levers off the set. A giant fan gave the dramatic, chaotic effect of wind-blown clothes and hair. The playback was harder to hear because of the volume of the wind, but Ami and Yumi knew the song's beat and tempo by heart, so they knew what to sing along to. The loud fan, however, game Yumi the added benefit of masking her voice when she shouted back to Ami. If she dipped her head just right, her hair blocked her face and hid her from the camera.

"Ami!" she shouted loud enough for the drummer to hear. The director was none the wiser. "Watch it!"

"Yoshimura?" She had no idea what Yumi was talking about, so she did the natural thing for someone of her naivety to do. She started looking around. "What? Watch what?"

"Cut!" the director shouted. Everything stopped. Ami was still looking around. Yumi went silent and stood by boredly. "Onuki! Quit that!"

Ami turned back to him. "Wh…what?"

"Keep your eyes on your drums!" The director waved his hands. "Back up ten seconds. Ready the fan!" Everyone moved back into position. Yumi set her guitar purposefully. Ami glanced at her, still confused as to what she was talking about before. She shrugged and readied her drumsticks.

"Playback!"

_kibun irebun akusesu tamesou ka!_ The riff between lines started again. The wind kicked up again, flooding the room with a strong breeze.

"Ami!" Yumi shouted again. "Your drum!"

"Huh?" The young lady saw Yumi's eyes on the front of her drum set, so Ami again did the natural thing. Without thinking about it, she stood up enough to see the front of her set. She broke beat long enough to ruin the scene again.

"CUT!" the director shrieked. Again, Yumi resumed her bored stature, giving off innocence in her own way. "Onuki! I told you, no funny business!"

Ami blushed fiercely. "Gomen! I just-"

Director didn't wait for her excuse. "Back ten! Ready fan! Ready playback!"

Kaz rushed to Ami before they yelled action. "What are you doing? Fo-cus!" The bald little leprechaun scurried off before he could hear her explanation. Not wanting to create any more of a fuss, Ami sighed and readied her drumsticks.

"Playback!"

_kibun irebun akusesu tamesou ka!_

"Ami!" Yumi said once more. "Hold up!" Again her eyes were on the front of Ami's drum.

Ami kept her expression stern. She wasn't going to listen this time. She didn't know what Yoshimura was doing, but she wasn't going to let it distract her anymore!

"Ami!"

"Mmh!" she pouted silently. She kept her eyes on her sticks and on nothing else. The shot was almost done.

"Ami, the spring! It's- "

She slammed her foot down to give the drums the big riff before the end. Her foot pedal let loose twice as hard as she expected, and the drumhead flew from her like a bullet, clattering across the set before skidding to a halt by Kaz at the director's side. Ami's drum set fell apart after that, leaving her with her knees together in her seat, her drumsticks poised over nothing.

"CUT!" The director growled angrily. "I don't believe this. This is why I hate amateurs."

"Hey!" Kaz snapped. "This is _my_ money, so quit complaining."

"If you think this is complaining, you haven't seen anything yet," the man growled. He grabbed a lackey and pointed at the destroyed set. "Get better supports for the drum, or get that lead foot off my set!"

Ami frowned sadly. She hadn't hit the pedal _that_ hard, she thought. She was so embarrassed. Manager Kaz looked just as annoyed as the director, though not nearly as vocal. The last thing Ami wanted was for her new manager to get annoyed with her on their first project.

Yumi smiled evilly. _Things are going _per-_fectly._ She grinned and stared out of the corner of her eye at the child she intended to destroy. Ami's eyes were already trembling with impending tears from the shame of causing everyone such trouble.

Yumi pitied her… for maybe a second. Nothing would stop her from becoming a Rock Goddess. Not even a cute face.

-- Hi Hi! Complete Cut scene Chaos! --

_Yumi zips through a busy city on a supped up moped wielding one of her Gibsons like a sword. She screams an Amazonian battle cry and spots her target on the other side of a crowded street that she cartoonishly navigates._

_Ami stands on the opposite end of the street holding the world's longest drumstick and wearing an extravagant valkyrie outfit. She shouts her own war cry. "HIIII!"_

_Yumi kicks the moped into its highest gear and races ever closer to her opponent. She holds her guitar back and swings with all her might. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

explosive guitar riff!

(What is 'Hi Hi'?)

--

Ami got more of the same as the day went on. Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Yumi was meticulous in her destruction of the girl. Yumi played on every frailty and rule of etiquette she could think of and made sure not to get caught smirking in the process. She managed to make Onuki Ami look like a total amateur with only a few secret preparations and careful timing. Ami's trust in her made it all too easy to play on her weaknesses and make her look silly. Kaz was ten ways undone by the time the day was over.

"What's with you!" Kaz snapped as he paced back and forth at the height of Ami's waist. "We've got big time executives looking over my shoulder. They want the next big thing, not someone who can destroy the most private property!"

"I'm sorry," Ami whispered meekly. "I don't know what happened." She would be much more forceful in her defense if she had any clue what was going on. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did go wrong. It was an impossible amount of bad luck. That was the only explanation. Surely it didn't happen on purpose.

"We barely got half our work done today because of you!" Kaz shouted. "If this keeps up, the execs won't rest until I 'fix the situation'. And that's the _last _thing you want!"

Ami nodded vigorously. "Hai, hai. I'll try harder next time!"

"No-no!" Kaz begged, remembering the drum incident. "Just relax. Don't think too much about it. Go home and shake it off."

Ami nodded again. "I will. Thank you Kaz. I won't let you down!"

The aged manager wiped his brow. "I hope not, kid. I hope not." He wouldn't admit it, but these two girls were his last chance at making a name for himself in the modern rock scene. If these two girls didn't work out the way he promised they would, his next gig would be on the street corner panhandling for lunch money.

Kaz started his long trek home on foot. (Tokyo was easier to navigate on foot than in any vehicle.) Ami waved good-bye, friendly as ever even after a scolding. She turned to Yumi who watched the whole thing quietly. Her piercing eyes remained cold and distant beneath the drapery of her violet hair.

"…Good Bye, Yoshimura," Ami said meekly. She slipped into her Hello Kitty pack and headed home as well, in the opposite direction. She was probably heading for the rich part of time. She looked the part of a princess.

Yumi hated princesses. She remembered all the reasons she hated pretty powder-puff princesses on the bus ride to her crappy apartment in Shinjuku district. In minutes she was alone in her room, reclining on her couch, her trash bag tossed amidst a pile of discarded ramen packages and styrofoam packages.

She stared at the ceiling vengefully. She thought today would be enough to send that little girl running out of the room. But she did something Yumi hadn't expected; she buckled down and tried harder. In the end, she started banging those drums like Tommy Lee himself. Yumi hated to admit it, but she was impressed. That girl knew how to rock.

But Yumi couldn't afford to get soft now. She was going to be a star, alone. She wouldn't share the spotlight with anyone.

Ami had to go.

--

_So the weeks kept going like that. I made sure to play my best, but I also made sure to make Ami look bad in the process when I could get away with it. If there was something to trip on, I made sure Ami's go-go boots found it. If there was a bad mike, I made sure she used it. If Kaz had a tough executive to deal with, I made sure Ami was the one with him when the shit hit the fan._

_I treated her horribly, and she knew it was me causing all her problems. But she kept on smiling. We practiced together, we worked on songs with Kaz together, and we worked on our fast-approaching debut in every medium together. And she always said Good Bye at the end of the day before walking home. Every day, there seemed to be a little less bounce in her walk, but she kept on walking. She would always come back the next day no matter what I did._

_And somewhere along the line, I started to admire her for it. I grew up thinking that the world was so harsh that there was no way a nice girl could live in it. I stopped being nice a long time ago, thinking that the only way to deal with people was to show them you weren't afraid. You could take anything they dished out, and dish it back just as hard._

_Ami was different. No matter what happened, she didn't let anything phase her. She just tried harder to keep up._

_I wanted to hate her. I wanted to despise her, so that getting rid of her wouldn't weigh on my conscience. But, as it turned out, she wasn't a bad person. Of the two of us, she deserved the chance to be a star the most. She wasn't trying to sabotage another starving rocker for her own greedy interests._

_Ami… why do you have to be so friendly?_

--

(Hi Hi!)

--

The executives listened to the playback of "Asia no Junshin" while skimming over several feedback reports from random citizens in the Tokyo area and the Japanese nation. Ami and Yumi wore classic black business suits today, complete with ties and jackets. Kaz looked silly in his suit, despite him using every effort possible to look mature and knowledgeable with a scruffy beard and scruffier hair.

Head executive Son Bo turned off the recording and folded her hands beneath her stern face. "What is this supposed to be? Rock?"

"Supposed to-!" Yumi snapped, but Kaz stood in his chair and covered her mouth quickly. He was barely tall enough to accomplish that.

"This is the next big thing I promised," Kaz said, pouring on the charm, if you could call it that. "These girls have the talent to sing just about anything, and that's exactly what they're going to do. This is just the first chart-topper they'll dish out. We're introducing the world to…" They didn't have a name yet. "… Them!"

"I understand that, Harada-san. But there's something wrong with the presentation you've given us so far. There's no chemistry in it. I feel like I'm listening to two different songs played on top of each other."

Yumi tried not to balk. Ami didn't hide her disappointment as well.

"Those are just temporary inconveniences," Kaz promised. "I assure you the problem will be dealt with soon!"

"That's what you told us several weeks ago," the executive reminded him. "We believe that the problem is easy to pinpoint. You simple have failed to follow through with what needs to be done. You know better than to let your personal feelings get in the way of your work."

"It's not like that!" Kaz snapped. "I know things will work out! I _know_ it will! You have my word on it!"

"Your word went bad after your last project flopped on the market." The woman leaned forward and stared icily. "At our expense."

Kaz cringed. He knew when he wasn't liked.

Son Bo turned her gaze on the two girls and gave them a cold warning. "Get your act together, or it's sayonara to both of you."

Yumi again was about to jump out of her seat. "Both of us?"

Ami did the same. "Why should Yoshimura suffer because of me?"

Yumi's eyes widened. "Wh-… Ami!"

Now every eye was on the pink-haired rockette. She looked like her favorite stuffed animal was just dragged through the ditch. 'Sad' didn't quite cover it, nor did 'Brave'. She was both those things and more.

"It's my fault everything sounds so cruddy," she said somberly. "Yoshimura and Kaz have done everything to help me, but I just can't do anything right. I don't understand it. Maybe… maybe I'm just not cut out for this kind of pressure."

The executives looked at each other, like they already knew this. Yumi's mouth was still hanging open. She'd wanted this day to come, and yet she still hadn't expected it. Seeing Ami like this hurt her.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to sing on your label," Ami said, bowing politely. "But I think you should find someone who is better suited to be Yoshimura's partner." The girl looked Yumi's way, and smiled at the shocked girl. "You're a great singer. I just know you'll make it big. I don't want to hold you back."

"Ami…"

Son smiled and arched her fingers. "Then it seems we are in agreement. Onuki Ami, we thank you for your time, and we are sorry that things didn't work out."

Ami bowed again. "Thank you." She turned to pick up her things and walk out. In that split second, Yumi could see a tear at the corner of the girl's eye. There it was. That strength that Yumi was so envious of - and scared of. It was that strength to accept the world's bad breaks, and not stop smiling. Ami was heartbroken, but still she didn't lose her cool.

Yumi couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait!" Yumi snapped to attention, and Ami froze in mid-step like someone in police custody trying to sneak out the door. "She's not going anywhere."

"What are you talking about?" asked Son. "This is no time to be sentimental, Yoshimura. This is in everyone's best interests."

"No it isn't! You're kicking out the wrong person. It's not Ami's fault that the tape stinks. It's mine."

The executives murmured to each other. Son was much more vocal. "Miss Yoshimura. If you're trying to be modest, then you've picked the wrong time to be so. This is business. There's no room for modesty here."

"Shut up and listen to me!" Yumi snapped. _That_ got the woman's attention. "The only reason Ami sounds bad is because she intimidated me."

Kaz blinked at Ami's bubblegum exterior, and Ami blinked back.

Yumi looked as well, but only to reinforce her honesty. Saying this wasn't easy, and saying it to Ami's face was even harder, but it had to be said this way.

"She says I helped her… but that's not true. Really, I've been doing everything I can to put her down." She saw realization in Ami's eyes; the girl knew exactly what Yumi was talking about. Out of politeness, she hadn't dared admit it.

"I was afraid that she would be better than me," Yumi admitted. "But now I know that together, the two of us can be better still, if I let it." She stomped over to the tape deck, ripped the tape free and held it between two fingers like a card. "Give us two days, and we'll give you something ten times better than this."

Kaz perked up at the sound of that. He jumped on the bandwagon quickly, seeing a chance to save his hide for a while longer. "She's right! I give you my solemn-"

"Harada," the executive growled. Kaz went silent.

Son stood and stared Yumi eye-to-eye, each silently defying the other. If this was a catfight, then they were the lion and the tiger, and everyone else was a cowering baby kitten.

"You do realize that your entire career is in my hands," Son threatened, still stinging after being told to shut up by one of her employees - her _property_. "If I wanted to, I could throw you onto the street and leave you digging for scraps in the gutter."

Yumi grinned back. "But you're not going to."

Not today, Son thought. But someday, when these girls outlived their usefulness, she would. And she would take extra pleasure out of seeing Yumi hit the curb.

"Two days. That's all you get." She glared Ami and Kaz's way, and they shrank back. "All of you. I'd better see results, or your next gig will be at the sewage plants with a bunch of gaijin from a penal colony."

Yumi swerved on her heel and tapped Son's shoulder with the tape, never once losing her defiance. "You got it, 'Boss'." The violet rocker calmly walked out, and Ami did the same.

"Thank you for your time," Kaz said, bowing profusely. "And may I remind you that our phone number is-"

"Out."

Kaz was gone in a flash, his voice echoing behind him. "Arigatouuuuu…!"

Son Bo sank into her seat and rubbed her temples in annoyance. She then struck one of her executive peers (who was little more than a lackey to her strong will) with a look. "Keep a close eye on them. I want to know everything that happens to Kaz's pet pop princesses from now on."

"Yes ma'am," the man stammered. The others mumbled affirmations with him. Son Bo was clearly out for blood, and she could be terrifying when she was like this.

--

"That was close," Kaz said, wiping sweat from his sizeable brow. "I wish you hadn't done that, Yumi. She's the last person you want to hate you."

"Don't worry about it Kaz. When we're on top of the charts, she'll be kissing our feet. Right Ami?"

The girl didn't answer. She seemed lost in her own thoughts. Purposely so.

"Hey…" Yumi stopped and held her hand out to encourage a handshake. "I'm sorry. No hard feelings, eh?"

Ami looked at the hand, then at its owner skeptically. "What made you change your mind? I know you don't like me. All those things you said… you don't really believe them."

"I meant everything I said in there." Yumi's self-deprecation came out. "I was just being stupid. I've always wanted to be a star, and I got it into my head that I should work alone to get the most success. I forgot that there were people out there who are as good as I am at what I do." She winked. "Not many."

"Then…" Ami twiddled her fingers shyly. "You really think I'm good?" She wasn't normally this fragile. She was usually bubbling with energy and confidence. But with everything that happened between her and Yoshimura, she found herself doubting all that confidence she had inside.

"I think you're great." Yumi said, still holding her hand out. "I promise I'll stop being a jerk, if you promise to stay."

Kaz watched intently. The moment was so tense, so special. So long. Ami seemed reluctant to shake on anything with the girl that'd caused her so much trouble. But, she was beginning to have second thoughts the more Yumi smiled at her.

"Hai?" Yumi jiggled her wrist, tempting her to take it.

Ami took the hand and shook it happily. "Hai!"

"Alright!" Kaz cheered. "So nice!"

The girls and their manager started walking again until they were out of the building, ready to part ways like they always did at this time of the day. Tomorrow they would start the task of making their first single a big success, and starting what they knew would be an illustrious, and fun, career together.

"Get lots of sleep girls!" Kaz said. "We've got lots of work to do tomorrow!"

"Bye Kaz," they both said. Ami added, "Be sure to wear your suit tomorrow, okay?"

Kaz looked back from down the sidewalk. "No way! This is the _last_ time you see Kaz in a stuffy old suit!" He tried to yank his tie off to illustrate his point, but ended up yanking himself forward and into the ground. The girls laughed heartily as the man picked himself up, grumbled about the tie under his breath, and kept on walking.

Yumi unlaced her own tie and slipped it off. "I'm with him. No more suits for me."

"Hey Yoshimura… do you really think we can do the song as well as you said? Ten times is a _lot_."

The rocker smirked. "Call me Yumi." She tossed her tie to her partner, who caught it deftly. "And if we work together, I think we can do it _way_ better. Better than anyone else could."

Ami hadn't imagined them being _that_ good… but Yumi's confidence was infectious. Ami's own belief in her was returning. "You're right! I bet if we keep on trying, then everyone will know our song!"

"They'll know _us_." She wrapped her arm around Ami's shoulders and dragged the frailer girl close. "Rock Goddesses Ami and Yumi! Best rockers in Tokyo!"

"In Japan!" Ami countered excitedly.

Yumi pointed east, towards the Pacific Ocean and the horizon beyond it. "In the _world_!"

They laughed together. It was quite a dream, but at the time, neither of them really thought it would come true. It just goes to show you that sometimes, wild dreams do come true, if you try hard enough.

Yumi noted the time. "Ahh! My bus is almost here. I'll be late!" She made a dash for the bus stop, almost forgetting to part properly. "Good Bye, Ami-chan!"

The pink-haired girl waved. "Good Bye Yoshi-… I mean," she blushed a bit. "Good Bye, Yumi-chan." She turned and ran off, literally skipping down the street with joy and excitement. She was pumped and ready to sing a thousand songs - a million songs if they were with her new friend.

Yumi mirrored her excitement, but she wasn't nearly as jumpy. The smile on her face was wild enough for her.

--

_So that's how it all started for Ami and me. We sold a million records of that first song we did together, blowing past the projections that stuffy old Son and her accountants had for us. Then we did it again, and again, and again. Soon, everybody in Japan knew our name. We were Puffy AmiYumi, and we weren't going to stop until the whole world was chanting our name._

_When we started touring in America, we got the chance to do a whole lot more with our music than we thought possible. I would've been famous as a solo rock star… but I can't imagine living life without Ami now. We've done so much together, and there's so much more left for us to do. And I look forward to every moment I can spend with my best friend._

_Anything is possible if you keep on trying! Ami taught me that._

--

_**Ending Credits / Montage**_

AMI and YUMI: "Tsuketo!"

(Nani!)

It all started when we first met  
and strapped on our guitars,  
We made music so great and good  
that soon we were rock stars!  
The biggest in Japan! ("Sona Koto Nai!")  
With tons of screaming fans! ("Yay, Ami Yumi!")  
We're out on tour around the world,  
so come and join the band! (Ein, Zwei, Drei!)

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Anything is possible!  
Now…!

Put your bag in the back, let's go!  
We've got some gigs to play!  
Take a stand at a microphone,  
We rock out every day!

Rock to N-Y-C! Concerts and T-V!  
Before you know, we'll rock the globe with so-ngs, you'll se-e! (Dos, Tres, Quatro!)

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Anything is possible!

High-low, street shows, Paparazzi flash bulbs!  
Tour show, videos, every night a rock show!  
On stage, backstage, have to party every night!  
Big ones, little ones, Tokyo to London!  
New tunes, old tunes, and we made a car-toon! Ri-i-ight!

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, Set Go!  
Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show!  
Anything is possible!  
We've grown so powerful,  
Make yourself comfortable,  
Now…!


End file.
